


Kiss it better

by ashjoeksa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashjoeksa/pseuds/ashjoeksa
Summary: Based on Rihanna's song "kiss it better." Severus and Hermione are engaged to be married but run into a small snag.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all. I know I’ve been slacking in my other fics. Life has been...crazy, hectic and, busy. I am going to get on my other fics as soon as I get this done. Listening to “Kiss it better” by Rihanna and I just need to use it. Hope you all like it. This wasn’t proofread so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> As always I do not own any rights to the characters in this; nor do I own and rights to the song. No $$$ is being made from this.  
> Also, to clarify, this starts off as a memory.

Kiss It Better

_“I can’t do this anymore, Severus,” she said softly. Tears filled her eyes._   
_He turned his back to her, “then, leave” he hissed, his voice raw with unshed tears._   
_“Maybe in another lifetime we would have worked out our differences,” she said. A few seconds later the door clicked shut._   
_Severus turned back around and picked up the engagement ring off of the counter, rolling it around his fingers, as the tears slid down his cheeks._

He sat at the far end of a muggle bar, his hand wrapped around his third glass of whiskey. His break-up was a month ago and yet he still pondered where it all went wrong.  
 _If I could push past my insecurities, maybe I could be happy...with her. Of course, she’s gone. She won’t be coming back, and it was all his fault. He was never meant to be happy._  
Throwing back his drink, he signaled to the bar-keep for another one.  
“You gotta cheer up, mate. You look like you just lost your best friend,” the barkeep said as he filled the glass half-full.  
Severus pulled out the engagement ring and set it down in front of his glass. “I did,” he said gloomy.  
The barkeep’s face saddened. “Oh,” he poured whiskey up to the brim of the glass, “I’m sorry, mate. It’s on the house.”

  
Severus drank half of it before everyone started to crowd over the other side of the pub, over where the stage was. He quickly chugged the rest of his whiskey before a familiar voice and name nearly had him chocking back the liquid.

  
“Hi, my name is Hermione. I actually just finished writing this song...from a recent...breakup” her voice cracked as she spoke.  
“I hope you can appreciate the lyrics and never, never take you’re loved ones for granted.

Severus stood and walked slowly over to the stage, sure to stay in the back in the crowd where she wouldn’t see him. There she stood, one hand on the microphone, still in its stand.

  
In tight jeans, her black high-heeled boots up to her knees, and a green short sleeved blouse and...was that silver glitter on it?  
He swallowed thickly, she was...is beautiful. Then the music started and she started swaying her hips to the music.

She licked her lips and her mouth opened to the most amazing voice he had ever heard.

**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**   
**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

**Been waiting on that sunshine boy, I think I need that back**   
**Can’t do it like that**   
**No one else gonna get it like that**   
**So I argue, you yell**   
**But you take me back**   
**Who cares when it feels like crack?**   
**Boy you know that you always do it right**   
**Man, fuck your pride**

Her arm came out emphasizing her curse word.

Severus swallowed again, she was singing to him. His pride always started arguments with her. He always had to be the gentlemen and he would always hold her back. So possessive of her, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, he did. It was his insecurities of his past that scared him. He stepped closer to the stage, still hidden in the shadows.

**Just take it on back, take it on back boy**   
**Take it back all night**   
**Just take it on back, take it on back**   
**Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night**   
**Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye**

**What are you willing to do**   
**Oh tell me what you’re willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**   
**Oh what are you willing to do?**   
**Oh, tell me what are you willing to do?**   
**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

**Been waiting on that sunshine boy, I think I need that back**   
**Can’t do it like that**   
**No one else gonna get it like that**   
**So I argue, you yell**   
**But you take me back**   
**Who cares when it feels like crack?**   
**Boy you know that you always do it right**   
**Man, fuck your pride**   
**Just take it on back, take it on back boy**   
**Take it back all night**   
**Just take it on back, take it on back**   
**Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night**   
**Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye**

**What are you willing to do**   
**Oh tell me what you’re willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**   
**Oh what are you willing to do?**   
**Oh, tell me what are you willing to do?**   
**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby**

**I’ve been waiting up all night**   
**Baby, tell me what’s wrong**   
**Go on and make it right**   
**Make it all night long**   
**I’ve been waiting up all night**   
**Baby, tell me what’s wrong**   
**Go on and make it right**   
**Make it all night long**   
**Man, fuck your pride**   
**Just take it on back, take it on back**   
**Ooh do what you gotta do, keep me up all night (all night)**   
**Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye**

**What are you willing to do**   
**Oh tell me what you’re willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**   
**Oh what are you willing to do?**   
**Oh, tell me what are you willing to do?**   
**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**

**What are you willing to do**   
**Oh tell me what you’re willing to do? (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**   
**Oh what are you willing to do?**   
**Oh, tell me what are you willing to do?**   
**Kiss it, kiss it better, baby (Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**

**(Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**   
**(Kiss it, kiss it better, baby)**

There was loud applause as the song ended and a few cat call whistles. She gave a small smile, “thank you,” she said and quickly walked off the stage.  
She slipped out of the pub, just as she shut the door a voice from behind her said her name.

“Hermione.”

  
She took a deep breath and turned to face her ex-fiancé.

“Severus, what are you doing here?” she asked, half praying he hadn’t heard her singing and half praying he did.

He stepped up to her, “I needed a drink, or two…” he said softly, his black eyes on her hazel eyes.

  
Her breath caught in her throat, she breathed in his scent, oh, how I missed this.

  
“I heard you, that angel voice of yours,” he said as he stepped even closer.

  
She could smell the whiskey on his breath.  
“Severus, what ever you’re thinking…” she started, but he held up his hand to stop her.

  
“Please, just listen. I fucked up, hell, I’m just fucked up in the head. I...I’ve never been in a proper relationship before. All I know is that, I need you. I can’t live without you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you,” he said softly.

  
Hermione didn’t respond as the tears started falling, he took that as a no. He looked down at the pavement and took a step back.  
“I understand, I won’t bother you again,” he said as he turned around.

  
She grabbed his arm and pulled up to face her.  
“Severus, I’ve missed you so much, please don’t mistake my tears for sadness. I’m just so happy that you’re willing to take me back,” she smiled.

  
“Oh, Hermione, I’m the screw up, I just pray you will forgive me for my pig-headed attitude,” he said.

  
She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.  
“Severus?” she mumbled.

  
“Yes?” he asked.

  
Shut up and kiss me,” she whispered.

  
He didn’t need to be told twice and he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you go, it’s out of my head, so I can work on other things. Hope you like it!


End file.
